Abre los ojos
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: YAAIIIII OLA A TODOS! Este fic es dedicado a Vegtanime para no hacerte esperar tanto con mi tardanza, toma k te lo mereces, es un one-shot cortito pero espero k se te haga menos pesada la espera u U Resumen: SORPRESA! Leelo si quieres saber k pasa xD PD. Se lo dedico también a Gabriela Taisho w


Las orejas puntiagudas de Hiruma se movieron al percibir, el débil pero audible para él sonido de la puerta de su pequeño apartamento. Alguien normal se hubiera preocupado porque le entraran extraños en casa, pero él no, porque solo existía una persona capaz de entrar allí sin llave.

―¡Oi, basura!

Kongo Agon.

El joven de cabellos rubios y semblante serio perenne se dio la vuelta lentamente. Levantó una ceja al ver la figura morena de pie a escasos metros de él, sujetándose una mano ensangrentada, oh, es verdad había olvidado que ese rastas idiota e impulsivo agarró a una de sus víctimas rompiendo la ventanilla de un autobús para "salvar casualmente" a una chica pelirroja. Esta era la segunda vez que rompía algo hiriéndose, la primera fue en un metro. En fin, él simplemente se encogió de hombros sin saber qué quería el rastas, ¿una recompensa por los daños quizás?

―¿Sí, puto rastas?-fingió un tono interesado, positivo e inocente.

―Cúrame la mano.

―Aja, ok, espera un momento que saco mis poderes mágicos y te la arreglo en un momento-dijo casi amargamente volviendo a lo suyo con el portátil.

Eso no le hizo gracia al rastas, empezó a patearle la silla, la cama, a darle empujones, como si fuese un niñato de seis años, y todo el mundo sin excepciones sabía que Hiruma no era una "persona" paciente con los niños, y mucho menos con Agon. Como el rubio no le hacía caso todavía, cogió una lámpara de la pequeña mesita de noche y empezó a encender y apagar las luces, manchándola de paso con la mano ensangrentada. Una vena junto con un tic nervioso en un ojo adornaron la cara del rubio, hasta que no aguantó más y con su semblante de ojos en blanco sacó una pistola de algún sitio, y sin mirar siquiera disparó dando de lleno en la bombilla de la lámpara. El rastas le miró casi sorprendido, esa bala había ido en dirección a la lámpara "sin duda", todo el mundo conocía la implacable y legendaria puntería de Hiruma con las armas, por eso nadie rechistaba casi nada de sus acciones temerarias. Pero que acertara sin mirar, le hizo pensar a Agon que quizás esa bala no era para la lámpara.

Al final Hiruma se levantó de la silla y fue a buscar un botiquín. Pidió de malas maneras la mano al rastas y este se la dio rechinando los dientes, odiaba esa actitud altanera, creída y superior que tenía el rubio, su arrogancia le hacía ver como algo inalcanzable e inexorable, nada podía herirlo, ni las heridas físicas ni las sentimentales le habían hecho decaer, ni siquiera cuando le privó al gordo entrar en Shinryuiji. Su nueva alianza se trataba de una exclusivamente temporal, desde luego se notaba que ninguno de los quería estar realmente con el otro, pero las ventajas de esto era que podían acceder a ciertos privilegios, y en el caso de Agon encontrar de nuevo chicas exóticas. El rubio vertió el desinfectante sin miramientos en la mano grande y áspera, esto lo hacía con mala leche y Agon lo sabía, de repente se separó de su mano para ir a buscar unas pinzas, el rastas no lo comprendió hasta que vio que iba a sacarle un pedacito casi invisible de cristal incrustado. Noto la mano escuálida agarrar la suya, el rubio se agachó de rodillas para ver mejor la mano y con las pinzas buscar el mejor ángulo para agarrar al intruso en la piel morena. La dedicación que le ponía hizo algo, un sentimiento de remordimiento por todas las putadas que le hizo golpearon al moreno, Hiruma…realmente digamos que era lo único que le caía bien, o sea los compañeros del insti eran compañeros, Ikkyu un lameculos, su hermano era su hermano, y sus ligues solo de una noche. ¿Realmente tenía alguien en el que confiara completamente? ¿Un amigo? Ese rubio delante de él era lo único que podría haber considerado un amigo, actualmente lo veía como un obstáculo y un apoyo en sus objetivos. Y desde aquel día que fue a preguntarle porque había hecho aquello a Kurita, solo sintió rabia en su interior, cada vez que lo veía por televisión, en los partidos, en la calle casualmente. En lo único que pensaba era en su cadáver sangriento en el suelo, bajo su pie.

Y sin embargo nunca le toco ni un solo pelo (fuera del campo por supuesto)

Ahora el rubio le vendaba la mano, notar la piel suave a pesar de los entrenamientos y de llevar armas siempre, contra la suya le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por la columna vertebral. Gracias a dios que no se le veían los ojos con las gafas, los tenía abiertos con una mirada nostálgica, Hiruma era una pieza clave en su vida, siempre lo había sido, desde el primer momento hasta el último.

El rubio se sentía muy incomodo. O sea, estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de Agon, pero desconfiaba plenamente de él, tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo y aunque no los tuviera también lo haría, notar su mirada sobre él le daba mala espina. Uhm…ahora que lo pensaba, siempre había sido observado por el rastas, como si el otro tampoco confiara en sus acciones, ¿debía sentirse amenazado? Mientras acababa el vendado, frunció un poco el ceño pensando que no debería curarle, no después de todo lo pasado, no necesitaba a Agon realmente tenía más peones fáciles de manipular. Sí, iba a acabar con esto ahora.

―En cuanto acabe de vendarte te largas, no hace falta que vuelvas no te necesito más.

El tono helado perforo la piel morena, se coló por los oídos y provocó como si algo dentro se rompiera, Agon nunca esperó estar siempre ayudando al rubio, pero mientras lo hacía se distraía con algo y se divertía. ¿Que no le necesitaba? ¡Por favor si era un escuálido de mierda que no era capaz de levantar ni la sabana de su cama! Y solo el hecho de que se lo ordenara le impulsaba a rechistar.

―¡A mí no me das ordenes basura estúpida!-gruño apretando el puño herido.

―Tsk, me da igual, ya te he dicho que no te necesito, y si no sales ahora de mi casa te meto una bala por el culo-amenazó seriamente.

―Inténtalo cuando quieras, capullo…

Desafío aceptado, sacó una pistola y le disparo, el tiro pasó por el lateral de su cara, quemándole una mejilla, perforando su oído por el sonido, y agujereando la pared a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Prueba suficiente de que Hiruma iba en serio, un asesinato no sería el peor de sus actos terroríficos, nadie, ni siquiera los militares se atrevían contra él, su telaraña era extensa y venenosa, si uno de sus esclavos hacía o actuaba de forma no acorde con sus planes…era eliminado por otro esclavo.

Así funcionaba el mundo de Hiruma Youichi, los que habían logrado sobrevivir a sus planes y locuras eran solamente esos compañeros de amefuto, incluso ellos sufrían cada día sus entrenamientos mortales. Si no le serbias para nada, se deshacía de ti como si fueses un simple papel al que arruga y tira a la basura sin preocupación alguna.

Agon no quería reconocerlo, pero el rubio siempre había intimidado una pequeña parte de su ser. Y su mente funcionaba como la de un niño caprichoso, si no tenía lo que quería de inmediato buscaba otras formas de conseguirlo.

Esa pequeña fracción de su mente que le completaba en un 97% se encendió en aquel instante. El era un obsesivo.

Y Hiruma el objeto de obsesión.

El mismo que no se creía que realmente hubiera hecho irse de su casa a Kongo Agon, salió disparado cerrando la puerta con un portazo, esto le daba mala espina y no se quedaba tranquilo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los días pasaron y Agon volvió al apartamento del rubio, cada día a la misma hora más o menos, para observarle, y aunque eso al demonio le jodía, toleró la presencia del rastas para poder trabajar tranquilo sin peleas, tanto que se hizo monótona la situación y ya nada les sorprendía. La incomodidad seguía ahí, pero habían logrado suprimir una pequeña parte del odio entre ellos. El rubio sabía que intenciones había en este juego, algo no muy normal por así decirlo, notaba un interés extra en Agon, sus acciones delataban que quería algo de él pero nunca decía ni mu. Sí, simplemente se quedaba sentado en su cama observando todos sus movimientos sin hablar, esto intimida que te cagas, y Hiruma empezaba a ponerse nervioso porque se había dado cuenta que cada vez el rastas se iba sentando más cerca de él.

Hasta aquel día, lo tenía pegado a la espalda, mirando por encima del hombro su ordenador. Si bien no recordaba mal, incluso le había parecido verle en el patio del instituto. ¿Se estaba volviendo realmente loco? ¿Veía Agons por todas partes? La respuesta más sencilla es que el moreno le espiaba, ni idea de por qué exactamente, hasta ahora, el rubio no era tonto en el tema de la atracción sexual, convivía diariamente con una chica estresantemente temerosa del bien común del equipo, que le iba pidiendo ir a tomar algo casi siete veces al mes, sabiendo la respuesta. En fin, el aliento en su cuello, los movimientos discretos pero perceptibles a su aguda vista, esos suspiros casi como si al inhalar estuviera esnifándose…Joder, le gustaba al moreno.

Y eso no era bueno, así que le dejo las cosas claras.

―No me gustas, ni como amigo, ni enemigo, nada. Vete.

Más directo imposible.

Pudo ver el destello de furia en sus ojos, salió del apartamento dando un portazo enorme, rompiendo un objeto al lado de la puerta, demasiado ocupado estaba el rubio sorprendiéndose de que hubiera no solo dado en el clavo, sino que había echado al moreno por segunda vez, ¡Que puto crack era!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh. Pero esto no acaba aquí.

Por la noche cuando iba a irse a dormir, Agon entró por la puerta, jadeando. Con ya unas venas en la frente y cargando un AK-47 el rubio fue a gritarle que se fuera de una puta vez y no volviera nunca, pero casi se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando vio la herida en el costado derecho.

―¿Qué coño…?

―¡Agh..! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Joder como duele!-se quejó deslizándose por la pared hasta el suelo, incapacitado para mantenerse de pie mucho más.

Hiruma dejó el arma a un lado, acercándose y observándole sin entender nada.

―¿¡Pero qué te ha pasado?!-se agachó para mirar la herida.

―Un…un hijo de puta, por la espalda, le había dado una paliza a él y a su…amigo, me gire para dejarlo medio muerto y el muy cabrón…¡agh! ¡Ah! ¡me disparó!-gruño intentando detener la sangre-¡Cúrame joder!

―¡¿Tengo cara de médico?!-gritó furioso-Mira Agon yo no puedo hacer nada…solo puedo pararte la hemorragia un rato, llamare a una ambulancia….

―¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO IR AL HOSPITAL!

―¿Por qué?-preguntó pasándose un brazo moreno por el hombro y rodeándole la cintura para servir de apoyo.

―Me lo prohibieron cuando le di una tunda a un medico…porque me hizo desnudarme para curarme un triste moretón en el pecho-esto lo dijo un poco avergonzado.

―No me jodas…-lo dejo sobre la cama-…intentare sacarte la bala, pero te va a doler de cojones.

Agon le miró a los ojos, sin las gafas, fue un extraño momento que sus miradas se conectaron, que buenos recuerdos surgieron, y la palabra que Hiruma nunca creyó oír de los labios del moreno surgió de modo que le hizo arder de deseo, para darle un beso agresivo.

―Gracias.

Fin.

Vegetanime, Gabriela Taisho, sois las lectoras/lectores que más han leído mis historias AgoHiru.

Pero le debo una a Vegetanime así que este sería otro "final alternativo".

++++FINAL ALTERNATIVO+++++++

―No me jodas…-lo dejo sobre la cama-…intentare sacarte la bala, pero te va a doler de cojones.

Agon le miró a los ojos, sin las gafas, sintiendo un deseo de besarlo en ese momento a pesar del dolor…

Y del que iba a sufrir.

A la mañana siguiente intentó declararse, cosa que hizo sospechar al rubio que se había pegado él mismo un tiro para poder declararse, seria romántico, sí, y original, un poco masoquista pero original, solo existía un problema.

Agon siguió a Hiruma hasta el aeropuerto, el rubio había ido muy desinformal, más que de costumbre, algo raro ya que siempre iba con sus elegantes zapatos negros y pantalón ajustado, esta vez iba con pantalones holgados y sudadera blanca con camisa roja. Oh, y justo entonces los vio, besándose.

―¿Qué hay, clon?

―Deja de llamarme clon, soy completamente diferente a ti, puto fumador…-sonrió mostrando los dientes, había visto a Agon con una cara de ¡¿WTF?!

Estaba con un rubio casi idéntico a él, de ojos más afilados y ámbares, y el pelo de un peinado diferente, pero desprendía un aura amenazante como la del rubio, aunque este solo necesitaba lanzarte una mirada para congelar tus huesos. Agon le enfrentó y entre ellos hubo un espacio oscuro donde sus auras cada una de un color reconocieron al enemigo.

Casualmente Hiruma les observaba a los dos con una sonrisa, joder si le iban a decir que era tan popular…

―¿Quién es, Youichi-kun?-dijo con voz despreocupada agarrando firmemente la cintura del rubio menor hasta él.

―Kekeke, nadie, solo uno de mis esclavos Tokuchi-kun~

―Cuando me llamas así me dan escalofríos-comentó mientras pasaban por el lado del rastas-Aléjate de él o te mato-susurró a su oponente.

―Inténtalo basura fumada.

Oh sí, Hiruma iba a divertirse mucho este verano con sus dos nuevos juguetes juntos…

Ahora sí, Fin Xd

Si alguien no lo ha entendido esta ultima parte era un TokuchiXHiruma, el otro rubio es Tokuchi Toua de One Outs.

Vegeta, espero que te haya gustado (^w^) No soy muy buena con esto de los crossover pero intentare mejorar xD


End file.
